1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an organic light emitting display device that is a self-emission type display device does not require a light source, the organic light emitting display device may be driven at a low voltage, light, and thin. Also, according to high-grade characteristics, such as a wide viewing angle, a high contrast, and a quick response speed, of the organic light emitting display device, the organic light emitting display device is receiving attention as a next generation display device.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.